Le roi lion 2 version sasunaru
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Dans le pays de Konoha, un prince recontre un hors la loi auquel il en tomba amoureux. Cependant une guerre éclate entre les deux clans. Sasunaru désolé pour le résumé mais j'ai fait de mon mieux
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasunaru**_

_**One Shot: Le roi lion 2**_

Dans le pays de Konoha, tous les habitants étaient en effervescence devant la naissance du petit prince. La grande Tsunade, la sage du pays purifiait l'enfant pour qu'il ne soit pas attaqué par de mauvais esprits. Ses parents regardaient l'enfant allongé dans son berceau, pendant que au rez de chaussé tout le monde faisait la fête. Le roi du pays Minato régnait comme son père aimerai qu'il gouverne, il était blond, ses cheveux lui arrivait au niveau des épaules encadrant son visage, il portait une grande veste blanche avec des flammes dessus, sa femme la reine Kushina était d'une douceur inégalé, il arrive des fois qu'elle s'énerve et lorsque cela arrive le peuple sans souviens forcement. Cette femme était d'une grande beauté avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants et des yeux bleu-vert. Il avait prénommé leur enfant Naruto, ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à son père des cheveux blonds comme le soleil et des yeux bleus à en faire pâlir le ciel, il lui ressemblait sauf qu'il avait trois petits traits de chaque côté des joues. Le roi et la reine étaient avec leur fidèle ami Shikamaru le fainéant et Choji le gros mangeur de la cour, ces deux là étaient amis depuis la nuit des temps. Shikamaru lui avait les cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval haute sur sa tête formant une sorte d'ananas et une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche, cet homme malgré sa fainéantise était très intelligent. Choji lui ses cheveux étaient châtains en forme de hérisson derrière sa tête, il mangeait beaucoup et détester quand on fait allusion à son poids. La cérémonie vient de se finir, les habitants rentraient chacun chez eux après avoir bien festoyer la naissance de Naruto. Les souverains partirent eux aussi au lit rêvant de l'avenir de leur enfant.

Six ans plus tard, un garçon plutôt petit courut dans le jardin pour essayer de partir mais il fut arrêté dans sa progression par une personne qui le prit dans ces bras.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça petit fugueur? demanda une voix qui était celle du roi Minato

- Papa, papa s'il te plaît lâche moi, ria le petit homme qui avait les cheveux blonds en pétard ne sachant pas être dompté, des yeux bleus océans avec trois moustaches sur chaque joues. Cet enfant portait un débardeur orange avec un petit col la fermeture du vêtement se faisait sur le côté et un pantacourt blanc avec des ficelles attachés de chaque côté et des sandales bleus foncés.

- Naruto alors où vas-tu comme sa? Redemanda son père en relâchant son fils unique

- Me promener, répondant innocence ment le petit blond en essayant d'attraper un papillon

- Naruto tu m'écoutes le danger est partout tu fais partit...

- Du grand cycle de la vie je sais papa tu me dis sa tous les jours je connais mes leçons par cœur c'est bon je peux y aller s'il te plaît, le coupa le prince en faisant son puppy love no jutsu comme il l'appelle couramment

- C'est cela moque toi de moi jeune homme, ria Minato

- Ecoute ton père Naruto, intervint une voix de femme qui était celle de la reine Kushina

- Oui maman, répondit le petit blond

- Et ne va pas sur les Terres d'Oto, prévint le roi

- Ah bon pourquoi? demanda Naruto qui fut piqué par sa curiosité

- Peu importe aller vas-y, répondit le grand blond pour détourner la conversation

- Mais papa... dit le prince qui voulait sa réponse

- Quant tu seras grand tu comprendras, expliqua Minato

- Papa, supplia Naruto mais eut droit à un câlin et il partit en direction du bourg

- Et surtout reste dans les limites de notre territoire, hurla le roi pour être sur que son petit monstre l'entende

Les adultes virent leur enfant partirent priant que la curiosité de Naruto ne prendra pas le dessus

- J'ai quand même un peu peur, dit Minato

- Tu sais on dirait toi plus jeune, ria Kushina

- Justement Kushina te souviens-tu des ennuies qu'on s'est attiré, répliqua le roi

- Tu veux dire les ennuies que tu nous as attiré, rectifia sa femme, ne t'inquiète pas il ne lui arrivera rien

Et la reine partit dans le palais mais le blond toujours sceptique appela Shikamaru et Choji qui arrive et leur ordonna de suivre Naruto de peur que ce dernier se sauve.

Du côté de Naruto, il essayait d'attraper un papillon cela le fit sortir du bourg pour se trouver dans une clairière. Le blond se prépara à attraper le papillon mais il s'envola, le prince regarda la vue en face de lui et il comprit que c'est terre aride était Oto sa curiosité revint en flèche se demandant ce qu'il avait là-bas. Naruto entendu un bruit derrière et cria qui fit crier aussi Shikamaru et Choji qui le suivait. Le blond se rapprochant du bord tomba dans l'eau.

- Tiens bon prince Naruto, tonton Choji vient te sauver, hurla l'hérisson en sautant dans l'eau

- Oh non mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire: " écoute Minato la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a retrouvé ton fils la mauvaise c'est qu'un hérisson gros comme un humain lui a sauté dessus tu nous en veux pas», paniqua Shikamaru

- Naruto! Naruto! s'écria Choji qui ne vit pas les bulles à côté de lui

- Choji quand on nous confie une mission on le noie pas en s'asseyant dessus, s'écria l'ananas qui fit immédiatement bouger son ami laissant apparaître une touffe blonde qui essaya de respirer

- Oups désolé écoutez prince Naruto il ne faut pas s'éloigner du palais on risque de se blesser, expliqua Choji en ramenant le petit homme sur la terre ferme

- Mais je... Mais, balbutia le blond

- Se blesser oh non Minato va me tuer s'il t'arrivait malheur t'es franchement galère comme enfant montre moi tu es blessé où, paniqua Shikamaru

- On peut me laisser en placer une, hurla Naruto

- Excuse moi tu disais quelque chose prince, s'excusa l'ananas

- Je ne suis pas qu'un prince ce n'est que la moitié de ce que je suis, s'attrista le blond

- Ah et c'est quoi l'autre moitié? demanda Choji

- Euh... Eh ben euh, balbutia le prince

- Si on mangeait pendant que tu rassembles tes idées, sourit Shikamaru

- Bonne idée à table, s'exclama l'hérisson, bon tu ne bouges pas on revient vite j'ai besoin de ses chips

- Non arrête de prendre des chips Choji s'est mauvais pour toi, répliqua l'ananas

Et les deux hommes commencèrent à se disputer sur l'alimentation ne s'intéressant plus aux alentours. Naruto en profita pour filer en douce et marcha sur un rondin de bois pour aller à Oto mais il ne vit pas le rebord et roulait pour ensuite taper quelqu'un. Le prince reprit ses esprits et vit la personne il devait avoir son âge. L'inconnu était brun aux cheveux relevant en pique. Deux mèches brunes encadrés sont visages pâle. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit reflétant sa peau laiteuse. Il était entièrement habillé en noir. L'étranger s'approcha de Naruto qui refusait de lui tourner le dos ce qui surpris son interlocuteur

- Pourquoi tu fais sa? demanda le brun

- Mon père m'a dit de ne jamais tourner le dos à un hors la loi, s'exclama Naruto

- Et tu fais toujours ce que te dit ton père, ria l'inconnu

- NON! hurla le prince

- C'est le petit fils fils à son papa, se moqua le brun et commença à traverser la rivière sur des rochers suivit par Naruto, un hors la loi comme tu dis blondinet ne dépend de personne il fait ce qu'il veut quand il veut

- C'est vrai! Super, s'exclama Naruto qui ne vit pas le crocodile derrière lui mais il fut tiré le bras à tant par ce brun le sauvant d'une mort et courut pour se sortir de se pétrin

Ils sortirent de la mare aux crocodiles essoufflé. Les deux garçons regardèrent les crocodiles s'agglutinaient sur le rebord de la falaise.

- On les eut, on les a bien eut, ria Naruto en leur tirant la langue, en tout cas merci, tu as vraiment été très brave

- Merci tu n'étais pas mal non plus niveau courage, moi je suis Sasuke, se présenta le brun

- Enchanté moi c'est Naruto, sourit le blond il s'approcha du garçon et le toucha en disant qu'il était le chat. Le brun ne comprit pas se que voulait le petit prince, mais c'est le jeu tu cours je t'attrape tu es le chat tu n'y as jamais joué. Comment t'expliquer attends je recommence.

Il se mit en position pour courir et Sasuke comprit et se mit lui aussi en position

- Naruto vient ici immédiatement, hurla une voix qui sursauter le petit blond, ce dernier se fit agripper le bras par une personne qui n'était nulle autre que père qui mit le prince derrière lui, devant eux une femme étrangère au prince, elle se mit au côté du petit brun pour le protéger. Le roi et ses compagnons regardaient la femme comme des chiens de faïences, Karin, cracha Minato

- Minato, sourit la femme en face possédant des cheveux roux, des yeux rouge avec des lunettes sur son nez, Kushina, ajouta-t-elle

- Karin, dit la reine avec un certain dégout

- Shikamaru, Choji et le petit blond c'est le prince Naruto maintenant que les présentations sont faites vous allez déguerpir de nos terres, s'exclama l'ananas

- De vos terres, rugit Karin, ces terres appartiennent à Orochimaru

- Je vous ai banni de Konoha alors disparaissaient toi et le petit, s'énerva le roi qui fit peur à Naruto et Sasuke

- Oh tu ne connais pas Sasuke il a été élu par Orochimaru pour suivre ces traces et pour devenir roi, sourit la femme avec des lunettes. Minato s'énervant fit peur au brun qui était terrorisé

- Tu parles d'un roi c'est le roi des froussards, ria Shikamaru

- Sasuke est venu au monde au moment où toi tu n'as à condamné à l'exil sur une terre où nous avons n'y eau ni nourriture, se plaignit Karin

- Tu connais le châtiment de ceux qui pénètre ici, s'exclama le roi

- Mais l'enfant lui il l'ignore cependant si tu tues Sasuke ton fils mérite aussi de mourir, ria la femme en poussant le brun devant Minato

- S'en est assez j'en ai fini avec vous, dit le grand blond en prenant Naruto dans ses bras pour le porter

- Oh non Minato nous venons à peine de commencer, ria Karin et prit elle Sasuke dans ses bras partant chacun de son côté

- Au revoir, marmonna Naruto pour Sasuke les larmes aux yeux

- Au revoir, lui répondit Sasuke puis chacun se sépara

Minato dit à sa femme qu'il avait besoin de parler avec Naruto et la rousse priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dur que le prince n'était qu'un enfant. Les deux blonds étaient seuls, le plus jeune essaya de sourire mais devant le regard de son père, son sourire disparut laissant place à un visage décomposait

- Naruto te rends-tu compte de la peur qu'on a eut quand Shikamaru et Choji nous on dit que tu étais introuvable, dit Minato

- Papa je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et sache que Choji a faillit me noyer, bouda le petit

- Vraiment? Ria le roi, sacré Choji et sa va tu n'as rien

- Non une chance que Shikamaru était là pour dire à Choji qu'il était sur moi sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, sourit Naruto, bon après il était surprotecteur mais bon

- Je vois, répondit Minato, mais tu sais ce que t'as fait était irresponsable et surtout dangereux

- Tu sais papa Sasuke était gentil avec moi, répliqua le prince, on jouait avant que tu ne viennes

- Oui mais Naruto tu dois rester sur tes gardes ces personnes ne sont pas fréquentable surtout pour toi qui est mon fils je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur car un jour je ne serai plus là comme ton grand père Sarutobi et tu devras prendre ma place entant que roi...

- Et si je n'avais pas envie d'être roi ce n'est pas drôle, le coupa Naruto

- C'est que tu renies ton côté prince tu en es un pourtant comme moi à ton âge tu sais toi et moi nous sommes un, dit Minato, aller viens on rentre sinon ta mère va paniquer en pensant que je t'ai fais un énorme sermon et je vais bien m'occuper de Shikamaru et Choji

- Oui rentrons, sourit le blond en suivant son père dans le soleil couchant, au faites papa que veux-tu dire par nous sommes un?

- Quant tu seras grand tu comprendras, ria le roi

Dans le village d'Oto, un homme râla envers un petit brun qui avait fugué, ce garçon avait les cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval derrière son dos et des lunettes sur son nez et des yeux noirs. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit Sakura essayait de batailler avec une brindille incrustait dans le sol aride, elle avait les cheveux roses et des yeux verts émeraudes. La fille de 8 ans vit Kabuto arrivait seul sans Sasuke et s'énerva.

- Kabuto où est Sasuke ne me dit pas que tu l'as encore laissé tout seul

- Hey la loi d'Oto c'est chacun pour soi alors je ne vais pas m'emmerder avec ce sale gosse, s'énerva Kabuto

- Karin va être folle de rage elle t'avait de le surveiller, s'emporta la rose

- Pourquoi c'est toujours Sasuke par ci Sasuke par là je pourrai devenir un meilleur chef si elle me laissait ma chance, s'écria le gris

- Tu parles beaucoup alors va lui dire

- Je vais le faire dès qu'elle arrivera, s'emporta Kabuto

- Ah oui, ria Sakura, alors vas-y c'est l'occasion

Et le gris se retourna et vit Karin arriver avec Sasuke dans ses bras, elle le déposa près de Sakura qui commença à jouer

- Je t'avais de le surveillé, s'énerva Karin sur Kabuto

- Ce n'est pas sa faute c'est moi qui suis parti, intervint Sasuke

- Et où comptais-tu allais? demanda Karin

- Nulle part, répondit le brun terrorisé

- Qui a fait de nous des hors la loi?

- Minato

- Qui a tué Orochimaru?

- Minato

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète? Rugit Karin

- Désolé mais tu sais il n'avait pas l'air méchant je voulais seulement devenir...

- Ami? Tu croyais qu'en t'attirant les bonnes grâces du fils son père t'accueillera à bras ouvert en voilà une idée, ria Karin mais se rendit compte que se n'était pas stupide, mais en voilà une idée oh quel esprit diabolique tu as mon garçon Orochimaru avait un esprit tellement noir que cela l'a rendu si puissant, aller viens à partir de demain va commencer ton entraînement intensif.

Dans une cabane un peu éloigné de Konoha, Tsunade parla avec l'esprit de Sarutobi sur l'avenir entre Sasuke et Naruto. L'esprit eut alors l'idée de mettre les deux garçons ensemble qui valut la rage de Tsunade et l'entêtement de l'ancien jusqu'à ce que la femme abandonne la partie en approuvant et prions pour que le défunt roi sait ce qu'il fait

Dix ans plus tard à Oto, un homme brun aux cheveux relevant sur sa tête en pique, aux yeux noirs sans expression. Il portait un débardeur gris et un pantacourt noir avec une ceinture où se tenait son épée, des sandales noires et des brassières noires

- Excellent, ria la femme rousse aux lunettes qui n'était autre que Karin, oui excellent tu as l'âme aussi noir que Orochimaru pouvait l'avoir alors Sasuke quel est ton objectif? demanda-t-elle

- Celui de venger Orochimaru et prendre sa place sur le trône de Konoha, répondit Sasuke

- Et que t'ai-je enseigné?

- Minato est notre ennemi

- Et que dois-tu faire? demanda Karin

- Je dois tuer Minato, répondit Sasuke sous le sourire sadique de la chef

Dans le palais de Konoha, tout le monde était en effervescence pour les 16 ans du prince qui allait faire sa première chasse. Naruto avait beaucoup grandit mais rester quand même petit frôlant à peine le mètre soixante huit, ses cheveux blonds dorés, ses yeux plus bleus et éclatant, ses fidèles cicatrices sur ses joues et sa peau couleur halé faisant baver n'importe qui garçon comme fille. Il portait un débardeur noir en col avec une fermeture sur le coté affirma sur certain muscles du corps de Naruto, des brassières noirs aussi, un pantacourt orange moulant légèrement ses fesses bien ferme et des sandales noirs. Tout le palais chuchotait à son passage, sa mère qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé vint à sa rencontre.

- Sa ira Naruto, câlina Kushina comme lorsqu'il était enfant

- Papa n'oublie pas tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en mêlerais pas promet le moi de nouveau, insista le prince

Après un long soupire, Minato donna son accord et fut assaillit par une tornade blonde qui lui fit un énorme câlin. Et le prince partit à la chasse. Le roi attendit que tout le monde soit partit pour appeler Shikamaru et Choji pour leur demandaient de surveiller discrètement Naruto qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils soit de nouveau en manque d'oxygène sous l'eau, cela faisait bien rire Shikamaru se rappelant de cet épisode et les deux amis partirent à la recherche du prince pour le surveiller.

Du côté de Naruto, il suivit discrètement un troupeau mais lorsqu'il s'approcha il buta une pierre qui alerta le troupeau qui se mit à courir suivit du blond pour éviter de les perdre.

Shikamaru et Choji suivit discrètement le prince dans les fourrés de la grande prairie de Konoha.

Naruto vit une pierre assez grosse et l'enjamba mais ne vit pas la deuxième pierre qu'il tapa de nouveau dedans se maudissant pour son manque de discrétion et se remit à courir derrière le troupeau.

Shikamaru et Choji virent le troupeau leur foncé dessus et se mit à couvert. Après la vague d'animaux, ils sentirent un drôle d'aura derrière eux comme si elle allait commettre un meurtre et ils se tournèrent pour voir Naruto qui les regardait méchamment faisant déglutir les amis.

- Shikamaru, Choji qu'est ce que vous faîtes là? S'énerva le blond

- On est venu ici chercher des herbes sauvages pour la nouvelle déco de notre chambre, répondit l'ananas avec le soutien de l'hérisson

- C'est mon père qui vous envoie il m'avait promit de ne pas s'en mêlé et il m'a menti, s'exclama le prince outré du comportement de son paternel

- Mais non voyons il s'inquiète seulement de son fils, lui expliqua doucement Choji

- Je savais qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Je ferai quand même mes preuves loin du pays du feu, s'écria Naruto en partant en courant pour suivre le troupeau. Le prince réussit à semer ses deux poursuivants pour continuer la chasse.

Plus loin deux personnes déclenchèrent un incendie effrayant les animaux. Naruto sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au loin, des fumées noires apparaissent dans le ciel faisant reculer le prince qui ne perdit pas son sang froid analysant la situation.

Dans le palais, le roi stressait depuis le départ de son fils priant pour qu'il lui arrive rien mais il paniqua en voyant les nuages noirs au loin il appela tout le monde pour retrouver le prince et vite

Du côté de Naruto, les flammes brûlaient les arbres en s'écrasant à proximité de lui, les animaux couraient paniqués, tandis que le blond évitait les arbres avec agilité et sauta sur un rocher pour voir de plus haut mais dès qu'il arriva au sommet il fut pris de vertige et tomba dans les pommes.

Une ombre s'approcha de l'adolescent blond évanouie au sol et le prit sur ses épaules et se mit à courir en évitant les flammes et sauta de la falaise pour atterrir dans l'eau. L'inconnu récupéra le prince qui alla se noyer dans la mare et le mit sur la terre ferme loin du danger. Naruto se réveilla peu de temps après, désorienté

- Mais où suis-je? demanda le blond

- Tu es sain et sauf au pays du feu, répondit l'homme

- Quoi? Non! Pourquoi tu m'as ramené Teme je ne t'ai rien demandé, s'énerva Naruto

- Je l'ai fait dans l'unique but de te sauver, fit l'inconnu

- Sache que je m'en sors très bien tout seul, dit sèchement le prince

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, ria l'étranger

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé maintenant laisse moi, répliqua le blond

Mais l'inconnu n'était pas de cet avis et bloqua le passage du prince tous les deux se faisaient face

- Pourquoi tu fais sa? demanda l'étranger

- Sasuke? répondit Naruto

Il eut un hochement de tête. Naruto voulut lui parler mais ses parents arrivèrent en trombe, son père regardait Sasuke comme si c'était un déchet et sa mère prit son bébé dans ses bras.

- Papa tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, s'énerva Naruto

- Et j'ai eut raison. Terminer la chasse désormais, s'exclama Minato continuant à regarder l'inconnu sur ses terres

- Mais je m'en sortais très bien jusqu'à ce que Sasuke...

- Sasuke, rugit le roi en coupant son fils

- Hey toi là comment as-tu osé sauver le fils du roi, intervint Tsunade

- Tu l'as sauvé pourquoi? demanda Minato dont la colère restait présente

- Pour pouvoir être parmi l'un de vous, répondit calmement Sasuke

- Non tu as été banni avec les hors la loi, répliqua le roi

- Je n'en fais plus parti je suis un solitaire, vous pouvez toujours me le reprocher mais ne m'accuser pas pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, dit le brun

Minato commença à faire les cent pas

- Chéri tu lui dois la vie de ton fils, intervint Kushina gardant Naruto contre elle de peur qu'il intervienne

- Oui c'est vrai sire nous lui sommes redevable quoi que vous pouvez faire exception, répliqua Shikamaru

- Je parlerai à l'esprit de mon père pour l'instant je réserve mon jugement nous verrons qui tu es vraiment, prévint le roi

Sasuke regarda Naruto repartir avec son père après avoir adresser un sourire de remerciement au brun.

Arriver au palais, Minato vit le brun presque rentrer dans le palais il lui dit muettement de ne pas rentrer à l'intérieur et Sasuke partit s'installer sous un arbre. Naruto ayant vu la scène attendit que son paternel rentre pour aller voir le brun.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, sourit le prince

- Hn faut dire que tu n'es pas doué par la chasse prince plusieurs fois tu as faillit te faire tuer, ria Sasuke

- Oh et toi tu es un maître en la matière je suppose? demanda Naruto

- Ahahah bien sur, ria le brun

- Très bien rendez-vous à l'aube, s'exclama le blond en rentrant

- Il me tarde d'y être, sourit narquoisement le brun sans que sa cible ne voit

Le lendemain, Sasuke était allongé dans l'herbe et entendit des bruits et des râles d'une personne et commença le décompte dès la fin de 1 un " j'te tiens " retentit mais l'adolescent atterrit au sol.

- J'ai fais du bruit c'est ça hein? Ria l'attaquant

- Un vrai troupeau d'éléphant, répondit Sasuke à son interlocuteur blond, écoute reste calme tu dois faire corps avec le sol pour éviter tout obstacle.

Le brun vit un attroupement d'oiseau et s'en approcha doucement et bondit sur un ananas qui n'était autre que Shikamaru qui dormait dans l'herbe mais fut interrompu par un fou furieux qui l'avait réveillé.

- Shikamaru qu'est ce tu fais là encore? demanda Naruto sceptique

- Naruto oh c'est vous que je vous explique cette fois on vous suivez pas mais Choji voulais manger mais je me suis assoupi laissant Choji mais il semblerait qu'il est des problèmes avec des oiseaux qui veut lui piquer sa nourriture galère, remarqua Shikamaru en voyant son ami essayer de virer les oiseaux mais qui revenait à la charge

- Shika viens m'aider je suis tout essoufflé et j'ai faim, se plaint l'hérisson vaincue

- Je sais votre altesse, fit l'ananas à l'adresse de Naruto

- Quand tu m'appelles comme ça c'est que tu as un problème, remarqua le prince

- Oui bon Naruto on aimerait que vous l'utilisiez pour virer ses oiseaux avant que Choji ne mange quelqu'un, paniqua Shikamaru

- Bon d'accord, fit le blond en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche et il sortit un sifflet et souffla dedans qui fit sursauter les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent et il passa un sifflet à Sasuke qui fit la même chose

- Aller on va les plumer ses maudits volatiles, ria Choji en se mettant à portait Shikamaru sur son dos et Naruto courait à côté de Sasuke

- Sa sert à quoi de faire sa quel est le but de cet entraînement? demanda l'ex hors la loi

- On s'entraîne pas on s'amuse, ria le blond

- On s'amuse? répéta le brun

- Tu sais mon gars tu devrais sortir plus souvent, sourit Shikamaru sur le dos de Choji

Il courut dans les plaines pour arriver dans les falaises où des rhinocéros avaient élus domicile mais les oiseaux pour se venger attisèrent la colère des rhinocéros qui se mirent à les pourchasser quant Naruto vit une faille dans la roche et ils rentrèrent. Le quatuor était très serrer mais rirent de bon cœur.

- Bon sang avec vous je n'ai jamais autant rit, s'exclama Sasuke avec un vrai sourire

- J'ai faim, intervint Choji mettant une autre mêlé de rire Shikamaru et Choji essaya de se dégager dès qu'ils eurent réussit les lèvres de Naruto et Sasuke se racontèrent en relevant la tête. Ils se décollèrent vite l'un de l'autre en rougissant et ils s'excusèrent plusieurs fois pour ce geste, les deux adolescents se firent rappeler par Shikamaru et Choji qui les trouvait un peu long, ils sortirent de la crevasse pour rejoindre les impatients.

La nuit tomba, les deux adolescents étaient allongés dans l'herbe en regardant les étoiles.

- Tiens regarde celui-là on dirait un renard c'est joli, non? demanda Naruto

- Et regarde celui là on dirait deux personnes entrain de se battre, remarqua Sasuke, je n'avais encore jamais fais sa

- C'est vrai! Avec mon père on regarde souvent les étoiles il m'a dit que se sont les esprits de nos ancêtres qui veille sur nous, ria le prince

- Tu crois que Orochimaru en fait partit? demanda le brun, il n'est qu'un inconnu pour moi et tout le monde m'en parlait alors que moi je l'ai jamais vu

- Mon père m'a dit que c'était un homme avec une aura sombre qu'il avait trompé son pays pour le pouvoir en tuant mon grand père, expliqua le blond

- Désolé, dit Sasuke

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses tu n'étais pas responsable loin de là vu que tu n'étais pas né donc je ne vois pas en quoi tu t'excuses, sourit le prince

- Tu es différent, répondit l'ex hors la loi

- Ah bon? fit Naruto en penchant sa tête sur le côté qui fit rire son ami, tu sais sa te va bien de rire, sourit-il

- Tu trouves? demanda Sasuke

- Oui, dit le blond

- Naruto je peux te demander quelque chose? fit le brun qui rougit

- Oui vas-y, répondit le prince

- Est ce que je peux t'embrasser? Se lança l'ex hors la loi

Naruto se mit à concurrencer les tomates puis accepta la proposition. Leur visage se rapprochait l'un de l'autre, leur regard se perdit dans l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangèrent doucement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se frottèrent jusqu'à se sceller enfin au début il était timide pour devenir après un peu plus passionné. Sasuke et Naruto se séparèrent pour quelque seconde plus tard se reconquérir dans un ballet endiablé, la langue de Sasuke demanda accès à la bouche du blond jouant avec la langue de ce dernier. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur du au manque de souffle.

Au loin, Minato et Kushina virent la scène entre les deux adolescents

- Je suis heureuse pour Naruto, fit la mère le sourire aux lèvres

- Pourquoi j'ai encore l'impression que tu es contre moi, demanda le père

- Car cela se voyait sur le visage de ton fils qu'il avait un petit faible pour ce Sasuke et je dois dire que pour Sasuke tu l'as jugé dès que tu l'as vu il est peut-être pas comme Orochimaru, le résonna Kushina

- Mais chérie... fit le roi

- Sache Minato que les histoires de cœur de Naruto ne nous regarde pas il a choisit et c'est à nous de respecter ses choix aller viens on rentre, sourit la reine suivit de son mari

Auprès des tourtereaux, ils décidèrent eux aussi de rentrer. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Sasuke se coucha sous son arbre alors que Naruto rentra dans le palais le sourire aux lèvres de cette magnifique soirée avec le brun. Dehors Minato vit Sasuke allonger sous l'arbre et vint le voir

- Il fait plutôt froid ce soir aller viens rentrons, sourit le roi, et déconseille d'aller dans la chambre de mon fils en douce, ria-t-il faisant rougir Sasuke

- Oui votre majesté, répondit le brun

- Aller je plaisante je t'emmène dans sa chambre mais pas de bêtise, prévint Minato

- Merci

- De rien c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur mon fils je ne voulais pas admettre que le garçon que j'avais à grandi pour devenir un bel homme je te remercie, dit le grand blond, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte richement décoré et toqua il entendit un entrée de l'habitant des lieux Minato demanda silencieusement à Sasuke de rester derrière la porte jusqu'au signal et le roi entra

- Qui a-t-il papa? demanda Naruto surpris de voir son père

- Je voulais te parler mon fils, répondit le roi

- Vas y je t'écoute, invita le prince

- Voilà cette nuit tu vas héberger quelqu'un et j'aimerai que tu sois gentille avec cette personne, fit Minato

- Il a plus de chambre? demanda suspicieusement Naruto

- Je voulais qu'elle vienne spécialement dans ta chambre, sourit le roi, veux-tu bien faire sa pour moi

- Bon d'accord, bouda le prince

- C'est bon tu peux venir, s'écria Minato à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvra sur un brun que Naruto reconnut étant Sasuke. Le petit remercia son père avec un gros câlin et le roi partit dans ses appartements

Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent seul dans une pièce luxueuse. Ils étaient sous les couettes dans les bras l'un de l'autre plongeant dans les bras de Morphée

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla en sueur après avoir fait un cauchemar croyant qu'il allait perdre Naruto cette image lui serrait le cœur et coulait ses larmes silencieuses comprenant que pour lui le baiser n'était pas un simple jeu de séduction mais de l'amour avec un grand A. Il enleva les draps et vit celui pour qui son cœur bat dormir, Sasuke crut voir un ange à l'instant tellement son blond était magnifique. Le plan de Karin était de tuer Minato pour détruire Naruto pour ne pas qu'il monte au trône et qu'il soit soumis au ordre de son nouveau roi: Sasuke, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas voir une seule larme coulaient des magnifiques yeux de Naruto. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun décida de ne pas suivre les ordres de Karin pour le bien du blond. Sasuke alla au réfectoire prendre un petit déjeuner. Naruto le rejoint peu de temps après toujours endormi il fit un bisou sur la bouche du brun après avoir dit bonjour d'une voix endormi heureusement pour eux deux il n'avait personne dans la pièce. Ils mangèrent et l'ex hors la loi fut choqué du petit déjeuner de son blond qui aurait eut l'idée de manger des ramens au repas le plus important de la journée surtout qu'il en est à son cinquième bol

- Naruto tu ne devrais pas ralentir sur les ramens, fit Sasuke

- Quand on aime les ramens sa compte pas, ria Naruto, regarde.

Le blond suréleva son tee-shirt et le brun ne vit aucune trace de grasse sur son ventre

- Comment tu fais? demanda Sasuke

- Je ne sais pas et je n'ai jamais de crise d'estomac mon record est de trente trois bol de ramens, sourit le prince en partant du self suivit de Sasuke dans le jardin. Ce dernier prit son courage à deux

- Naruto il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, se lança Sasuke mais fut arrêté par Minato qui voulait lui parler avec le brun

Naruto regarda son père et l'homme que son cœur a choisit partir ensemble dans les prairies de Konoha.

Les deux hommes discutèrent de Naruto puis la conversation tourna sur Orochimaru

- Sache que Orochimaru était consumé par sa haine et à finit par l'envahir, expliqua Minato, cette endroit a beaucoup souffert du règne de Orochimaru plus de nourriture et le peuple faiblissait sous sa jouge mais Orochimaru s'en fichait lui se prélasser dans son fauteuil mangeant à sa faim les pillages étaient nombreux le royaume du feu connut une grande crise ce temps-là

- Je n'ai jamais entendu ce passage là c'était donc un assassin, résuma Sasuke

- Tu sais Karin croit que Orochimaru est un dieu, dit le roi

- Comment peut-on vénérer un type pareil, s'indigna le brun

- Je ne sais pas mais tu sais on peut avoir de magnifique chose si on lui laissait sa chance, sourit Minato mais il fut surpris en entendant des rires au loin. Le roi remarqua plein de hors la loi les encerclant et dans la meute se trouvait Karin.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas Minato que je vois, ria sournoisement la chef, bien joué Sasuke tu as réussit en main de maître

- Toi, rugit le grand blond

- Non je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, expliqua Sasuke

- A l'attaque! s'écria Karin

Minato courut pour semer ses poursuivants qui l'attaquaient de toute part. Sasuke vit les attaques au loin. Le roi arriva au barrage de bois qu'il grimpa avec difficulté il commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang mais il devait tenir pour sa femme et son fils. Il entendit Karin criait à Sasuke de l'attaquer mais ne ressentit rien, jusqu'à qu'il sentit quelqu'un tirait sur sa jambe, il vit Kabuto qui essayait de le descendre mais Minato envoya un coup de pied qui fit lâcher son assaillant qui tomba dans un trou du barrage ensevelit par le bois pendant que le roi partit prévenir les siens. Sasuke arriva sur la scène de crime et se reçut une gifle de Karin

- Comment as-tu osé? S'énerva la chef

- Je n'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas fait exprès je n'ai rien fait, s'exclama Sasuke de rage du au événement qui vont le séparer de Naruto

- Justement et faisant cela tu as trahit les tiens et la mémoire de Orochimaru, s'écria Karin

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, rugit le brun

- Tu ne pourras y échapper Kabuto et mort par ta faute, hurla la rousse, TU AS TUE L'UN DE TES FRERES!

- Non, répondit Sasuke en courant pour retrouver son ange

Du côté de Minato, Naruto, Shikamaru et Choji l'avaient raccompagné au palais pour qu'il est des soins, selon le médecin les blessures sont minimes et le roi répétait souvent le nom de Sasuke et d'une embuscade brisant légèrement le cœur du prince mais ce dernier voulait d'abord les explications de Sasuke avant de tirer des conclusions actives. Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi se tenait devant son peuple et le brun apparut pour la plus grande joie de Naruto mais il fut retenu par les gardes ne voulant pas qu'ils s'approchent du traître sous ordre du roi.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu, rugit Minato

- Roi Minato je demande ta clémence et ton pardon, dit Sasuke

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, répliqua le roi

- Papa s'il te plaît écoute le, intervint Naruto

- SILENCE! hurla le père, je t'avais dit que je réservais mon jugement voilà ma sentence

Naruto commença à sentir des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- L'exil, conclut Minato sous les pleurs de son fils que Sasuke vit et il partit loin voulant oublier son amour pour Naruto

Au palais, Naruto et Minato se disputaient

- A partir de aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras pas sortir du palais sans être escorter, s'écria le père sur ton qui réfutait toutes contradictions, je t'interdis formellement de le revoir est ce que c'est clair?

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, s'énerva Naruto

- Il s'est servi de toi pour m'avoir, s'écria le roi,

- Non ce n'est pas vrai il m'aime, le contredit le fils

- Je sais maintenant qu'il veut suivre les traces de Orochimaru tout comme moi je suis les traces de mon père, dit Minato

- Tu ne seras jamais Sarutobi, pleura Naruto en allant au fond du jardin pour pleurer en paix, arriver là bas, le prince vit de lumière entre les murs et sortit dehors pour retrouver l'homme qu'il aime.

Il le chercha mais ne le trouva pas, il baissa la tête pour voir la moitié de son reflet apparaître et il s'assit sur une pierre et pleura. Soudain, il sentit deux bras l'entouraient lui donnait l'impression d'être protéger par cette personne

- Que fais-tu ici Naruto? fit la voix que le blond reconnut étant celle de Sasuke

- Je te cherchais pour avoir mes réponses, répondit le prince

- Donc tu ne crois pas ce que te dis ton père, s'étonna le brun

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'écoutais pas se que me disait mon père à notre première rencontre, mon père m'avait interdit d'aller à Oto mais j'y suis allé, expliqua Naruto, il m'avait dit beaucoup de chose dont je faisait le contraire et la je le désobéis encore et j'en suis fière de l'avoir fait.

- Merci de m'avoir laissé une chance de m'expliquer, dit Sasuke

- Je t'écoute mais évite de rester dans mon dos mets toi à côté de moi, sourit le prince et le brun s'assit comme lui a demandé le blond, ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'exilé pour l'écouter

- Voilà c'est assez long donc ne me coupe pas. Après notre première rencontre, Karin voulait que je devienne ami avec toi pour avoir la sympathie de ton père pendant dix longues années, elle me disait que ta famille était des tueurs que ton père avait tué Orochimaru pour la quête de pouvoir, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai hais ton père pour nous avoir fait cela je voulais le tuer. L'incendie n'était pas accidentel Kabuto et Sakura l'avaient provoqué pour que j'aille te sauver et commencer la phase d'approche, je savais que ce ne serai pas facile mais toi et ta mère m'avaient fait confiance dès le début, ton père restait sceptique. Après quelque temps à passer à tes côtés n'étaient plus de la comédie s'était réel j'appréciais énormément ta compagnie et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je voulais te le dire ce matin-là mais ton père m'en a empêchait puis on s'est éloigné de la prairie pour que je vois de mes yeux le massacre et le véritable visage de Orochimaru qu'on m'a donné depuis tellement d'année j'ignorai que cet homme avait fait un coup d'Etat pour avoir le pouvoir en tuant ton grand père Sarutobi et qu'il avait mis ton peuple à l'esclavage, j'avais pris la résolution de ne pas suivre l'ordre de Karin en tuant Minato ne voulant pas voir tes larmes coulaient par ma faute ou la faute de quelqu'un d'autre mais elle nous est tombée dessus et Karin a dit à ton père que j'avais réussit mais lors de l'attaque je n'ai même pas aidé une seule fois Karin même lorsque j'en avais la possibilité, tu sais Naruto tu es devenu ma seule raison de vivre quoi que les gens puissent en dire c'est toi et seulement toi, je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze prince héritier de Konoha au pays du feu, piètre chasseur mais avec un adorable visage d'ange

- Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir Sasuke et merci de m'en avoir parlé maintenant tu n'es plus tout seul à porter se fardeau et je suis heureux que je sois la personne que t'aime, sourit Naruto et l'embrassa. Le baisé était chamelle et magnifique sans aucun faux semblant mais seulement deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour sincère, je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha

- Comment connais-tu mon nom de famille? demanda le brun

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit vu qu'elle connaissait ta mère, sourit Naruto

- Je vois, dit l'ex hors la loi mais il fut de sentir les bras du blond l'enlaça de peur qu'il s'effondre, Naruto regarde nous sommes un, sourit Sasuke en voyant chacun de leur reflet dans l'eau se complétait, viens tous les deux nous vivront loin de tout et on fondera notre famille.

- Sasuke notre place est parmi les nôtres si nous partons mon amour, personne ne pourra sauvait Konoha et si Karin vint au trône elle nous cherchera sans relâche pour me tuer car c'est comme cela que Orochimaru est mort il a baissé sa garde en croyant mon père mort alors qu'il avait rencontré Shikamaru et Choji dans une réserve naturel où peut-être que si on réussit on ira en lune de miel, sourit Naruto en embrassant son amant

- D'accord dans ce cas allons-y, fit Sasuke déterminé tellement qu'il ne vit pas le sourire de victoire de son blond. Et les deux adolescents partirent en direction de Konoha pour arrêter le massacre.

Pendant ce temps au palais, Minato vit Choji et Shikamaru se battre et leur demanda la cause

- Voilà, se lançant Shikamaru, c'est un roi dont son fils a disparut

- Naruto s'est enfuit, rugit le grand blond

- Les hors la loi sont dans le pays du feu ils nous déclarent la guerre, prévint un garde

- Que tout le monde vienne avec moi, d'autre garde allait chercher mon fils, ordonna Minato qui se rendit au champ de bataille menait par Karin qui souriant comme une folle prête à avoir sa revanche sur le roi de Konoha, elle lança ses soldats à l'attaque sous un rire démentiel.

Minato se battait contre beaucoup de personnes, Kushina combattait Sakura se demandant où était Naruto. Dans un coin, Shikamaru et Choji couraient suivit de quatre ennemis mais le hérisson terrorisé lâcha une puanteur faisant éloigner leur assaillant de au moins plusieurs mètres. Karin arrêta ses soldats après que le roi soit bien affaiblit les deux camps formèrent un cercle mais dès qu'ils allaient commencer à s'attaquer deux personnes s'interposèrent entre eux

- Naruto, s'étonna Minato en voyant son fils se dresser contre lui

- Papa il faut que cette guerre stupide s'arrête, ordonna le prince sous les yeux ébahit de son père

- Sasuke pousse-toi, s'énerva Karin d'être interrompu dans sa victoire

- Tu ne toucheras ni Naruto ni Minato tant que je serai là, prévint le brun en lançant un regard bien noir à la chef

- Naruto va-t'en tu n'as rien à faire ici, s'exclama le roi

- Pendant que j'avais six ans un grand roi m'a dit nous sommes un je n'avais comprit à l'époque maintenant je sais, sourit le prince

- Mais ils...

- Pas ils papa nous regarde les on est tous pareil tu les trouve différent toi juste à cause de se qu'il pense beaucoup de personne on était exilé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ou qu'il était à l'état de nourrisson en quoi naître là bas est un crime en soi la haine nous aveugle tous en trompant notre chemin pour prendre les mauvaises décisions même Sasuke avait pris le mauvais chemin mais il avait comprit ses erreurs toutes les personnes ici sont des innocents, expliqua Naruto en souriant à son père. Une lumière s'échappa du ciel pour illuminé son fils dont son père vit et comprit que son garçon était presque près à devenir roi

- Sakura tue-le, s'énerva Karin

- Non Karin, Naruto a raison sa suffit, dit la rose à ses amis

- Si tu refuses de te battre alors tu mourras toi aussi, s'écria la chef aveugler par la colère mais virent ses anciens compagnons allaient vers ses ennemis

- Renonce Karin il est temps de tirer un trait sur le passé, s'exclama Minato

- Jamais je ne renoncerai soi venger Orochimaru, hurla-t-elle en sautant sur le roi mais fut intercepté par Naruto qui tombèrent tous les deux dans la crevasse près du barrage. Le prince réussit à s'accrocher au mur pour atterrir sur une petite plate forme, il entendit sa mère lui dire que son père venait. Le barrage s'effondra créant un énorme torrent qui envoyer des éclaboussures gigantesques à Naruto qui se tenait à la roche pour ne pas tomber. Le blond vit Karin se cramponnait à la façade en dessous de lui et tendit sa main à la rousse mais elle refusa et une énorme éclaboussure plus grandes que les autres entraîna Karin dans les tourbillons de l'eau alors que Naruto s'était cramponné tant bien que mal à la roche. Le courant se calma et l'ancienne chef ne remonta pas à la surface. Minato arriva près de son fils et l'aida à remonter. Arriver au sommet, Naruto fut accueilli en héro par les habitants de Konoha mais ce dernier courut embrasser Sasuke pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Kushina était touché par leur amour mais son mari arriva vers les deux amants en fugue

- Sasuke, dit Minato, voilà j'avais tord Sakura m'a expliqué ton histoire et elle t'observait depuis que tu es ici, voilà je voulais te dire que tu es des nôtres.

Le roi lui fit un clin d'œil en guise d'amitié

- Et je suppose aussi que tu es mon nouveau gendre donc prend soin de Naruto c'est mon fils unique après tout et le met pas enceint trop rapidement

- Comment sa je serai au dessus moi, bouda le prince rouge de honte

- Désolé mon ange je me laisse pas dominé, ria Sasuke mais fut tut par un baiser endiablé de son amant, si tu me tais comme sa mon cœur tu peux être sur que je redemanderai la même punition à chaque fois

- Aller rentrons, sourit Minato touché par la scène il se tourna vers les ex hors la loi leur disant de les suivre dans le palais où la fête durant pendant une semaine.

Deux semaines plus tard pendant le banquet, Sasuke se leva pour faire une annonce.

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réunit en se lieu j'aimerai faire quelques annonces la première c'est celle selon la rumeur j'ai couché avec mon ange, non je n'ai pas encore passé ce stade et je compte bien attendre qu'il soit près avant donc roi Minato votre fils n'est pas enceint. La deuxième j'aimerai que l'on évite de toujours trop collé Naru-chan car je le dis je suis très possessif et jaloux et la dernière chose c'est Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze prince héritier de Konoha et prince de mon cœur et l'ange qui illumine ma vie veux-tu m'épouser?

Naruto se releva de son siège et embrassa son fiancé en hurlant un grand oui pour que tout le monde l'entende que Sasuke et lui se n'était que le début d'une longue histoire d'amour


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sasunaru**_

_**Le roi lion 2 ( suite danger Lemon)**_

_**Le mariage**_

Dans le palais de Konoha, tout le monde s'activait pour l'événement de l'année le mariage du prince Naruto et celui de l'ex hors la loi Sasuke. Après la bataille contre Karin la chef des éxilés tout ce dont Minato avait expulsé à Oto sont revenu au palais et vivent en paix. Sakura et même devenu ami avec le prince quant à d'autre ils vivent paisiblement. Les décorations étaient magnifiques s'harmoniens parfaitement au pays et au teinte des couleurs du batîment. Dans le palais, les prépapratifs organisaient par la demoiselle d'honneur Sakura étaient presque finis et décida d'aller voir le futur marié.

Arriver dans la chambre, la rose chercha une petite tête blonde dans le désordre de la pièce et la retrouva sous des centaines de vêtement

- Naruto tu exagères ton mariage et dans moins de trois heures, râla Sakura après avoir enlever le linge et sauver son ami

- Merci Sakura, j'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien et qu'il ne va pas rennoncer à la dernière minute, paniqua le blond

- Bon sang Naruto tu as le stresse de la futur mariée ne t'inquiète pas je me suis chargée de tout tu peux te préparer tranquille avec mon soutien aller tiens mets ton kimono pour cette cérémonie, sourit la rose en lui donnant le vêtement, Naruto s'habilla lorsqu'il entendut frapper Sakura dit au blond de ne pas ouvrir qu'elle y allait et cette dernière avait raison l'inconnu qui avait toqué n'était autre que l'autre futur marié Sasuke

- Je peux voir Naru-chan? demanda le brun trop curieux de voir son futur mari avant la cérémonie

- Désolé Sasuke mais tu connais pas la tradition les futurs mariés ne doivent pas se voir sinon sa porte malheur et toi aussi va finir de préparer, sourit la rose

- Dit lui de ma part que je l'aime, dit le brun bientôt marié, Sakura accepta surtout que Naruto est en plein savoir peut-être que son futur mari est passé pour le voir en douce ne pensant pas qu'il avait la rose avec lui, après quelques secondes, Sakura retourna auprès du prince qui essaya de mettre sa tenue comme il faut pour ne pas foutre la honte à son amant. La rose en voyant la scène se mit à rire de même que Naruto pour se libérer du stresse de la cérémonie

- Ton homme est passé il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aime, expliqua Sakura du mystérieu qui avait frappé à la porte

- Ok merci Sakura tu m'aides à mettre la tenue s'il te plaît? demanda le prince

- Bien je suis ici pour sa après tout, sourit la rose elle se rendit que depuis qu'elle vit au palais elle souriait plus que à Oto lui donnant un baume au coeur se disant que ce jour-là, la rose avait bien fait de suivre les paroles de Naruto et non le chemin de la haine que lui tracé son ancienne chef. Sakura aida son ami pour le kimono qu'elle avait trouvé, il était en soie fin blanc lui arrivant un peu au dessus des pieds, des petites ficelles couleurs or sur les épaules. La rose voulut mettre quelques accessoires sur la tenue comme des ailes blanches pour la métaphore de Sasuke en disant que Naruto était pour lui un ange, les manches étaient coupés du vêtement pour être un peu plus bas attaché autour de l'avant bras par une ficelle finissant par trois perles rouges et pour pour l'occassion elle s'occupa des cheveux du blond en les coiffant soigneusement. La porte s'ouvrit cette fois sur une femme rousse aux yeux bleus-verts qui venait voir son fils se marier et elle laissa couler une larme tellement elle était heureuse pour l'enfant qu'elle avait porté.

- Alors vous trouvez comment la coiffure et l'habit? demanda Sakura après avoir fini sa coiffure le faisant lever pour que sa mère voit. Cette dernière était ébahi par le travail de la rose. Les cheveux indomptables de son fils était mieux dompté deux barêttre que Sakura avait mit en croix retenais les mèches qui se posait souvent sur ses yeux céruléens. Il était légèrement maquillé mais celà ne se voyait pas vraiment, le kimono blanc lui siait à merveille Sakura l'avait raccourssit pour mieux de déplacer, des sandales blanches, une ceinture jaune au niveau des hanches, des ailes blanches qui faisait vraiment pensait que Naruto en était un tellement la tenue le mettait en valeur elle sourit en se demandant si son futur beau fils allait tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée de ne pas lui sautait dessus

- Tu as fais un joli travail Sakura vraiment j'aimerai trop voir la tête de Sasuke, ria Kushina accompagnait de la rose et du regard incompris de Naruto

- D'ailleurs il avait essayé de voir Naruto en douce, compléta Sakura

- Vraiment je dois dire que avec le résultat il a de quoi vouloir froder les règles, sourit la reine

- C'est sur mais je l'ai empêché, expliqua Sakura qui entendu une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrir cette fois-là sur le roi Minato qui regarda son fils avec des yeux aussi grand que des souccoupes

- Papa arrête de me regarder comme sa c'est gênant, dit Naruto le feu au joues de l'insistance de son père

- Wahou! s'exclama finalement le paternel, Sakura tu as vraiment fait du bon travail et les valises de Naruto sont prêtes?

- Oui je m'en suis occupé personellement de toutes ses affaires pour sa lune de miel, sourit la rose

- Parfait, répondit le roi, Naruto tu viens la cérémonie va bientôt commencer

- Papa avant j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service, fit le blond, se sera un peu ton cadeau de mariage

- Vas-y dis moi mon fils, l'insita son père à continuer

- Voilà je voudrais prendre le nom Uchiha, expliqua le prince

- Bien sur si tu en as envi, sourit Minato devant le faite que son fils aime tellement son amant qu'il voulait porter son nom de fils au lieu de transmettre le sien et les deux blonds partirent rejoindre l'extérieur pour le mariage Sakura et Kushina étaient derrière eux

- Papa quoi qu'il arrive tu me lâches je suis en trop plein d'émotion que j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber, fit Naruto stressait en prenant un bouquet de fleur blanche

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto tout ira bien, sourit le roi et les grandes portes s'ouvrir sur un endroit magnifique des bancs en bois blanc avec des fleurs rouges sur les côté un tapis rouge avec des fleurs de cerisier dessus et l'hôtel orné de jonquille jaune mais la vue de Naruto la plus belle était celle de son futur mari, portant lui un kimono noir avec des ficelles rouges brillants reflétants son teint pâle une ceinture rouge aussi une fausse boucle d'oreille pendante avec un éventail dessus les manches coupés mais rattaché au vêtement par des ficelles cousut en croix, ces cheveux semblaient lisses et soyeux relevant en pique. Naruto s'avança vers son homme qui lui fut estomaqué de la tenue de son futur mari et déposa sur ses lèvres un petit sourire pervers qui fit jubiler Kushina et Sakura heureuse de la réaction du brun . Minato laissa son fils près de son futur beau fils pour prendre place derrière l'hôtel.

- Tu es magnifique mon ange, sourit Sasuke

- Merci toi aussi tu es magnifique mon coeur, rougit Naruto

- La tu vois j'ai bien envi de goûter à nouveau tes lèvres car je n'ai pas eut mes bisous du matin pendant toute la préparation du mariage, se plaint le brun

- On pourra arranger sa plus tard pour pouvoir mieux en profiter, sourit le blond, d'ailleurs j'ai moi une bonne surprise pour toi

- Hum tu sais que j'aime tes surprises mon ange, se lécha-t-il les lèvres

- Bien la cérémonie de mariage peut commencer mais si l'un d'autre vous à quelques à redire avant de commencer ou ne se taise à jamais, énnonça Minato qui fut guidé par un silence, parfait nous allons commencer par les voeux et les alliances qui seront apporte par Shikamaru du côté de Sasuke Uchiha et de Sakura pour le côté Naruto Namikaze

- Je te prends pour mari Naruto Namikaze dans la joie et le bonheur, la tristesse et la maladie, dans la vie ou dans la mort toi mon ange qui m'a ouvert la voie vers le bonheur que je chéris plus que ma propre vie je te remets cette aliance qui nous liera corps et âme, énnonça Sasuke

- Je te prends pour mari Sasuke Uchiha dans la joie et le bonheur, la tristesse et la maladie, dans la vie ou dans la mort toi que mon coeur à choisit pour vivre à tes côtés pour le restant de mes jours je te promets de t'aimer plus que ma propre vie et pour commencer cette promesse j'ai décidé sous autorisation de mon père de prendre le nom de famille de mon mari qui se trouve en face de moi, pleura Naruto de bonheur

- Je t'aime mon ange, dit Sasuke heureux que son ange veut prendre le nom Uchiha

- Je t'aime aussi mon coeur, sourit le prince

- Sasuke Uchiha voulait vous prendre pour époux Naruto Namikaze? demanda Minato

- Quel question bien sur que je le veux, ria le brun

- Naruto Namikaze voulait vous prendre pour époux Sasuke Uchiha? redemanda Minato mais à son fils

- Oh que oui je le veux, ria lui aussi

- Très bien par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférer je vous déclare mari et mari vous pouvez embrasser votre ame soeur...

Le roi eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux mariés étaient déjà entrain de montrer l'effervescence de leur amour au spectateur qui applaudirent la nouvelle union en jetant du riz mais celà ne les séparaient pas pour autant trop ravit de retrouver ses lèvres qui leur avaient tellement manqué pendant une semaine.

La soirée se passa vraiment très se fut le temps du discours des proches et des témoins en commençant par la reine Kushina

- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier le jour où Naruto avait eu son tout premier c'était le mot ramen ce qui m'a fait drôlement rire et désespérer Minato mais il n'en a pas demordu il voulait que son fils disse papa alors pendant une semaine il avait été au petit soin avec Naruto mais il continuait toujours à dire ramen. Au bout de un moi, Minato n'abandonna toujours pas et avait mis un bol de ramen devant les yeux de Naruto et il lui a dit que le temps qu'il ne l'appelerai pas papa il n'aurait pas sa nourriture préfèrer alors la réaction de Naruto fasse à celà, il avait pris un jouet à proximité et l'avait lancé sur son père. Minato était sonné ne remarquant pas que Naruto avait repris ses ramens pour les manger et il lui a dit " ramen " en mangeant ses nouilles, se rappela Kushina qui fit drôlement honte à Naruto surtout devant son mari qui riait de bon coeur en disant à son ange " mon dieu tu te bats même avec ton père pour avoir des ramens "

Se fut au tour de Minato

- Merci chérie de m'avoir rappeler ce souvenir qui me donne un peu la honte. Oui Naruto ta mère est comme sa mais on survit, moi je me rappelle de ta petite bouille quand tu avais 11 ans à cet age tu t'amusais à te cacher de tes professeurs faisant rager chacun d'entre eux même Iruka n'arrivait pas à te trouver alors que c'était simple tu rigolais souvent beaucoup dès qu'il passait ou encore quand tu avais 7 ans tu me demandais ce que c'était les bruits que tu entendais devant la porte de notre chambre la nuit quand tu faisait un cauchemard pour te répondre à cet question sache que tes parents sont encore en forme... Le roi n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se prit deux objets un de son fils très gêné et un autre de Sasuke qui avait reçut l'autorisation de son blond pour lançait une carafe à son père.

La soirée se finit par un petit peu de danse dont Naruto se fit inviter par son père.

- Papa t'étais pas obligé de leur parler de ce passage quand j'avais 7 ans, rougit le prince

- excuse-moi mon fils. Tiens ta mère est entrain de danser avec ton mari, remarqua le roi

- J'espère qu'elle lui pas des autres choses gênantes celle des ramens il s'est bien moqué de moi, bouda Naruto

- Aller Naruto tu sais le passé c'est le passé c'est bien d'en parler au moins il s'est à quoi s'attendre avec toi bon se sera pas des jouets en plastiques qu'il se recevra, ria Minato

Et les partenaires changea et le prince se retrouva avec son mari

- Elle t'a pas trop dit des choses j'espère, paniqua le blond

- Oh certain petit conseil c'est tout mon ange comme le fait que quand tu dors très bien tu t'accroches facilement comme un koala, sourit Sasuke

- Hey c'est arrivé deux fois et que j'avais pas beaucoup dormi, s'expliqua Naruto

- Du calme mon coeur tu sais j'aimerai bien connaître toi en petit koala, sourit perversement le brun

- Mais c'est gênant Sasu-chan, pleura le prince

- Dis-moi mon coeur et si on sortait en douce, proposa Sasuke

- Tu as certain je vois ok allons-y personne ne regarde, fit Naruto après avoir regarder de partout

Et les deux nouveaux mariés sortirent sans se faire remarquer pour aller au fond du jardin la où Naruto avait fugué pour retrouver Sasuke quand son père l'avait exilé alors qu'il était innocent. Les deux amants s'asseyèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'embrassa amoureusement comme seul témoin la lune qui brillait.

- Dis-moi mon amour c'est quand que on va dans la lune de miel? demanda Naruto assaillit de toute part par les lèvres de son chéri

- On entendra les gens paniquaient lorsque se sera le moment surtout Sakura, ria Sasuke en continuant son traitement

- Dis tu veux pas qu'on fasse notre première fois tous les deux là-bas je te promet que je n'enlèverai pas le kimono car j'ai l'impression que tu l'aime, sourit le prince

- Bien sur je l'adore même tu ressembles vraiment à un ange mon coeur mais c'est toi seul que je veux, ajouta le brun

- Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha, gémit Naruto sentant le traitement de son homme faire effet à son bas ventre

- Je t'aime Naruto Uchiha, ronronna l'ex hors la loi en sentant le membre de son mari devenir un peu dur, tu commences à avoir un petit problème mon ange.

Mais ils ne purent en dire plus en entendant une voix hurlait au loin qui était celle de Sakura

- C'est l'heure de la lune de miel, ria Sasuke

Et ils partirent pour rejoindre les invités qui s'inquiètait que les stars de la soirée ait disparut, Sakura lança un regard bien noir promettant mille et une souffrance quand ils reviendront. Les deux nouveaux mariés rentrèrent dans la voiture et dès que le chauffeur les enmena loin de la foule, Sasuke ferma les vitres teintés et recommença à embrasser Naruto. Au bout de 2 heures d'embrassades, ils arrivèrent à destination. Minato les avait autorisé à faire leur lune de miel à l'endroit où Shikamaru et Choji avait vécu et rencontré son père. Le paysage était magnifique des cascades, de la verdure, de la nourriture, des hamacs en autre une lune de miel tant rever. Sasuke prit Naruto comme une princesse est l'enmena dans la cabine pour fêter la tradition des jeunes mariés. Le chauffeur déposa les bagages et partit ne voulant pas tenir la chandelle avec ce couple. Ils visitèrent la cabane qui était quand même grande. Son père avait demandé de au moins mettre un lit double pour les nouveaux marié.

- Et si on allait se baigner, proposa Naruto

- T'as pas la phobie des eaux? ria Sasuke

- Bien sur que non c'est pas parce que j'ai presque jamais de chance avec l'eau que j'en aurait peur, bouda le blond

- C'est juste que ta mère m'en a parlé, sourit le brun

- Elle t'a parlé de la fois où Choji a faillit me noyer en s'asseyant sur en voulant me sauver, dit Naruto suspicieux

- Ah non elle m'a pas parlé de sa c'est arrivé quand? demanda Sasuke

- Mince bah pour être honnête c'est le jour de notre première rencontre quand on avait 6 ans, expliqua le prince, mais ne tue pas Choji je vais bien j'évite juste de sauter à l'eau quand il est dans les parages de peur qu'il croit encore que je sois tomber.

- Ah! C'est un peu grâce à lui que je t'ai rencontré? sourit Sasuke

- Un peu aussi de Shikamaru qui me tapais sur les nerfs en se disputant de l'alimentation de Choji et aussi énormement du à ma curiosité maladive qui voulait voir Oto, dit Naruto avec un petit sourire

- Aller viens on va se baigner et cette fois il a pas Choji, ria le brun

- Ok vas-y je te rejoins, dit le prince en embrassant son mari, ce dernier partit à la cascade qui n'était pas loin.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto regarda dans sa valise s'il n'avait qui pourrait l'aider à faire comprendre à son brun qu'il était enfin prêt à passer un autre stade que les baisers et les caresses qu'il voulait plus. Une chance pour lui Sakura lui avait prévu plusieurs choses pour pimenté sa lune de miel et il décida de sortir plusieurs chose pour les cacher préparant bien le coup après avoir bien allumé son amant c'est sur il ne lui refusera rien. Il laissa seulement les vêtements dans la valise au cas où son beau brun aurait l'idée de fouillé dans ses affaires surtout que demain c'est l'anniversaire de son mari.

Il sortit de la cabane munit seulement d'une serviette et alla jusqu'à la cascade où son homme l'attendait avec beaucoup d'antrin, il s'approcha doucement comme lui avait appris Sasuke, il évita beaucoup de pierre enleva la serviette protectrice pour aller dans l'eau et sauta un grand bond pour atterir sur son mari qui avait sursauté en sentant quelques choses lui atterir sur le dos. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de voir son agresseur que des lèvres scellèrent les siennes. Le brun reconnut le possesseur de ses douces et alléchantes lèvres en prenant partit.

- T'as pas honte de me faire peur comme sa, ria Sasuke

- c'était pour que tu vois que je me suis amélioré pour la matrise de la chasse, sourit Naruto

- Désolé mon ange mais à partir de maintenant tu deviens la proie, se moqua le brun

- Hum j'aimerai bien voir sa beau brun, l'insita le blond

- Je vois, remarqua l'ex hors la loi

- De quoi? demanda innocencement le prince

- Tu n'essayerais pas de m'allumer mon ange, sourit perversement Sasuke

- Pourquoi ferai-je sa? répondit le blond avec un sourire malicieux dans le quoi Je vais bien le mariner pour demain

- Je ne suis pas dans tête mais ton sourire en dit long, ria l'ex hors la loi

- On va se coucher je suis fatigué de ma journée, bailla Naruto

- Tu me caches quelques choses mon ange et c'est quoi? demanda Sasuke

- C'est un SE-CRET, répondit le blond, aller viens

Et les deux nouveaux mariés sortir de l'eau et Sasuke remarqua que Naruto l'avait rejoins nu comme le jour de sa naissance et il se mit à saigner du nez devant ce corps magnifique frustrait de ne pas pouvoir le gouter tant que son blond n'était pas conscentant. Arriver à la cabine, Naruto jubilait en prenant un caleçon de sa valise et partit dans le lit droit dans les bras de Morphée sous le regard étrange de Sasuke qui s'endormit aussi.

Au premier rayon du soleil, Naruto se réveilla se préparant dans la salle de bain pour donner à son brun une journée dont il s'en souviendra toute sa vie.

Deux heures plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla aussi mais lui en sursaut ne sentant pas sa bouillote à côté de lui mais un mot que le brun lit

_Mon amour,_

_Si tu veux que je revienne vers toi il faudra m'appeler et je viendrai _

_Je t'aime _

_Ton ange_

Sasuke resta suspicieux mais appela Naruto qui arriva peu de temps après dont la vue créa un nouveau saignement de nez. Son blond était habillé comme une servante avec les vêtements en dentelle

- Maître sa va? demanda le prince

Sasuke rouvrit difficillement de peur que ce soit un rêve mais il se trompait Naruto était vraiment en tenue de servante devant lui

- Mon ange que fais-tu dans cette tenue? demanda le brun

- Bon anniversaire Maître, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire, aujourd'hui je serai à vous corps et âme

Sasuke lui jubila devant la réplique de son blond comme sa il était prêt il n'allait pas être déçu

- Dans ce cas tournes-toi, ordonna le brun dont Naruto s'executa laissant voir à son Sasuke son magnifique derrière denudé de vêtement superflue l'ex hors la loi se lécha les babines devant la vue d'un Naruto à quatre pattes se donnant à lui

- Désolé Maître je n'ai pas mis de sous vêtement il me faisait trop mal, expliqua le blond

- J'adore la vue que j'ai et si j'en profitait, sourit perversement Sasuke en malaxant les fesses et les bourses de son mari soumis qui fit gémir Naruto, quel joli son j'entends mon prince

- Aujourd'hui Sasuke-sama je suis votre servante et non un prince, dit Naruto rouge avec la respiration allétante

- Je vois donc je peux te faire se que je veux de toi

- Oui Maître je vous appartiens, répondit le blond

- Alors dans ce cas je vais te faire hurler de plaisir jusqu'à que tu ne marches plus pendant une semaine je vais bien m'occuper de toi, sourit pervesement Sasuke, d'ailleur je devais remercier qui pour sa

- Sakura car je lui ai demandé, répondit Naruto, Maître voulait vous bien patienter un moment il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose pour rendre votre cadeau plus attreignant

- Si c'est pour mon plaisir vas-y, sourit le brun heureux

Naruto sortit de la chambre et sortit de dessous un fauteuil des menottes et du lubrifiant. Puis revint dans la chambre où son mari l'attendait avec impatience. Le blond se mit sur le lit et tendit les menottes au brun qui avait soudain une idée de comment les utiliser. Il renversa Naruto pour qu'il soit à quatre et attrapa une autre paire sous un drôle de regard du blond et lui attacha les poignets avec les chevilles ne laissant à sa servante de ne rien faire il enleva les pans de la jupe et commença à le préparer en incrustant ses doigts humidifiers dans l'intimité encore vierge de son blond les deux premiers passèrent facilement il était même surprit de voir Naruto s'empalait lui-même sur ses doigts mais il se reprit en modillant les bourses de sa servante en lui disant clairement de ne rien faire mais le troisième valut un petit cri de douleur de Naruto mais qui disparut très vite. Voyant son amant parfaitement préparer il enleva ses phalanges pour y replacer par quelque chose de plus gros arrachant un cri de douleur avec un cri de plaisir, Sasuke attendit que son soumis s'habitue à sa présence mais celà était dur son entre était chaud et serrer, un coup de hanche du blond invita le brun à commencer son traîtement faisant voir les étoiles à Naruto. Les cris de douleur de ce dernier se tranforma en cri de plaisir dès que son mari toucha la tache en lui qui le faisait voir le septième ciel après un joli traîtement le blond se deversa sur le draps suivit de Sasuke dans l'entre chaud, leur respiration était saccadé puis le brun se retira laissant la semence coulait le long des cuisses de Naruto.

- Alors pas trop déçu de ta première fois? demanda Sasuke

- Alors là pas du tout j'en suis même heureux mon amour, répondit le blond fatigué, tu peux me libérer

- Ok mais cette fois tu restes dormir avec moi, insita le brun

- Promis c'était pour te faire ton cadeau d'anniversaire qui était celui de ma virginité et de mon corps et j'ai un autre cadeau, dit-il en enlevant un collier avec un cristal bleu, le bijou qu'on se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille et maintenant j'aimerai te le donner pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusque là pour me dire que tu m'aimes je le sais déjà, sourit le brun en prenant le collier, merci mon ange

- De rien je t'aime, répondit Naruto en se couchant sur le torse de son mari pour faire le koala

- Tu me fais le koala, ria Sasuke qui valut un acquièsement de Naruto, Je t'aime mon ange

Et les deux amants vécurent heureux et n'eurent qu'un seul enfant.


End file.
